


Final moments with you

by mikasasgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikasasgf/pseuds/mikasasgf
Summary: You spend your final moments with the love of your life, Mikasa. as the world comes to an end.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Final moments with you

The Papers say it's doomsday

I stand there in shock, as I find out that the button to send out all the nukes towards the Earth have been pressed.

The button has been pressed

I'm frozen in fear, I can't move, I can't think. I start to sob when I remember something, rather someone.

We're gonna nuke each other up boys

I run out of my house as quickly as possible and open my car doors and start the engine.

'Til old satan stands impressed

I see multiple people outside. Cars stopped, people screaming, children crying, everything is chaos.

And here it is, our final night alive

I keep sobbing but keep my composure to prevent crashing. I can't stop thinking about her, is she okay?

And as the earth runs to the ground

I get to her house and run out of my car, rapidly knocking on her door.

Oh girl it's you that I lie with

She opens the door, and there I see her. In tears as I pull her into a tight embrace.

As the atom bomb locks in

We walk inside, the news is playing in the background. Her house is a mess as if she was looking for something.

Oh it's you I watch TV with

We walk to her room, she pulls me close and holds me in a tight embrace as we both sob.

As the world, as the world caves in

Then, nothing but pitch black is all I see. Suddenly a bright beam of white light appears. I walk towards it. There, I'm greeted by the one I love, Mikasa Ackerman. I run up to her as fast as I can hugging her as if there's nothing else to worry about. I whisper "I love you so much" continuously. We pull away and walk through the gates. Finally. Finally, I can spend eternity with Mikasa.

As the world caves in...

**Author's Note:**

> I cried. Anyways hope ya'll liked this


End file.
